


Monsters aren't always evil

by flxbber



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: F/M, One of my first actual fics, What Was I Thinking, really really old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxbber/pseuds/flxbber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I was 14-15 years old when I wrote this little gem of mary-sue goodness. Sometimes I like to look back at it, and see what not to do. Wrote this when I was obsessed with MvA, and Dr. Cockroach, of course. This was actually so much fun to write, as it was basically the first time I tested the fanfic waters, and stretched my wings out a bit. So yes, the writing might be pretty awkward, yet when I wrote this, I felt wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capturing the Beast

Dr. Cockroach's POV

My two antennae twitch happily as I work vigorously on my project. I had been working well into the night on this, and even woke up early to attempt at finishing it! Susan and Link walked out of their cells, obviously having just woken up. Susan was rubbing her eyes sleepily, while Link was padding along behind her, like how a monkey would walk. Susan glanced at what I was doing, but she seemed half-asleep, and not really paying attention. She turned her head away from me, as a tube travels down to a giant table, and spits out a mound of oatmeal(which I’m not fond of), and a spoon. Link and B.O.B travel over to the smaller table as the tube spits out a couple of fish for Link, and a thing of ham for B.O.B. I scuttle over to the table myself, just as a pile of trash is spit out.

Soon, everyone is eating. Susan had now taken to scooping large bites of oatmeal into her mouth, as she was very hungry this morning. I watched as Link tore the head off one of his fish’s head, and I cringed with disgust, but continued to eat my own meal, a piece of what seemed like a shoe that had been ripped to shreds. Delicious… Ah, the taste of worn leather made my antennae perk up once again, and put a smile on my face. I had always loved eating shoes. My moment of savoring the shoe was lost either when Insectosaurus(Now a butterfly) screeched loudly, or when the door opened wide, and General W.R. Monger flew in on his jetpack.

We all knew there just had to be a problem somewhere, be it in Paris or Rome, for Monger to fly in the facility like this. So we figured it out before he said anything, but we needed to know what type of problem we had anyways. “Monsters, we have a problem!” The unmistakable voice boomed loudly. Susan looked toward him with a raised eyebrow. “What kind of problem is it, General? Is it another alien invasion?” She offered her suggestions as to what it was. Monger looked towards her. “No, it’s actually something in this very area… Well, kind of.” When he paused for a second, we all exchanged worried glances. “It’s nothing to worry about. Just a monster causing trouble in some forests near here.” Monster paused again, which wasn’t necessary at all. “Wait, did this monster just recently gain powers?” Susan asked, before Monger was going to speak. Monger shook his head, and continued to speak. “The monster was reported to have gained powers about a year or two ago.” I gulped. “Then General, it’ll take much more strength to capture her! I mean, she’s had what, 2 years to learn and train with powers?” Link commented. I started worrying. “Wait, we’re not going there to kill her, right?” I couldn’t bring myself to kill anyone, especially a human being that suffered the same fate as I did, many a year ago. “Oh heavens no, doctor! We need to find out just how she got the powers! And turns out that she may not be alone.”

Susan blinked. “It’s a she? I thought it was a guy!” She scratched her head. Monger chuckled, and shook his head. “Nope. But her accomplice may be one, who knows.” He scratched his chin. “I don’t know her monster name just yet, not really having a grip on what powers she might have, so for now: Don’t underestimate her abilities. Oh, and she is said to look human, but she isn’t.” I raise an eyebrow, and comment again. “Who are you getting this information from, General?” Monger glances towards me. “Some of my men went to check the forest out when some locals reported hearing sounds and other noises, like people talking in the forest.” I look down. “So, when do we go?” Susan asks, just the question I was about to ask myself. I let it go, and listen for Monger’s answer. I didn’t want to have him repeating it or anything.

“You’ll get to go in a few minutes. Susan, you’ll be going with Link and Dr. Cockroach, okay?” He asks, and she nods, still trying to comprehend what he had said. “Doctor?” Monger says to me, and I look up, attentive. “Bring your tracking device to track out where they are in the forest. And Link, you’ll be going along to help those two, if there turns out to be a bigger problem with the capturing.” Link nods, and then realizes something. “What about B.O.B? He’s not coming?” Monger shook his head once again. “Nope. He’ll be resting while you three capture the newbie. Did I answer all of your questions?” He sighs with relief as all three of us nod our heads. “Good. That’s settled then…” He says, and B.O.B moves toward his cell, as the door opens wide to the outside world. I gather all the devices I would need, and I walk toward the door, with Susan in front, and Link ahead of me.

I turn on the device, and nearly at once, the steady ‘beep-beep-beep’ emits from the rectangular object. Very rhythmic if you ask me… Susan checks over in one area, Link to another part, and I follow the steady beeping noise. As I look up from the machine, I notice a short female, and a taller male. I smirk. “Found them!” I announce victoriously, as Link and Susan turn to look. The two figures’ backs had been turned, and they weren’t paying attention to our search. “False alarm, Doc!” The two turn as Link speaks. The male keeps his eyes on Link, then on me. The female stares blankly outward, not staring at anything in particular. Suddenly, and without warning, the male’s body shrinks into the form of a large, gray dog-like creature. He then proceeds to snarl viciously at all three of us, which makes me shudder in my exoskeleton. Susan shouts next. “Doctor, I’ll get the dog, and you get the trap ready!” She says. Link nods to me next. “I guess I’ll get the girl, then!” When we both looked back toward the girl, wings had appeared on her back. Owl wings, to be specific. I fiddled with the trapping device, as I had put the tracking device back into my pocket.

Link turned to the girl and was about to advance when he realized she was advancing herself, and fast too. He punched at her with martial arts, and she gracefully danced around his body, doing her own style of martial arts, then advancing towards… Me. I nearly rear back in fright and surprise, as she is in front of me by this point, ready to strike me down. But she stops. She seems unable to push herself to harm me, and that gives me a chance. I put the device about 5 inches below her bosom, right at the beginning or just above her stomach. The girl is enveloped, and they had captured her, and Susan had captured her accomplice. Link ran to high-five me, but I missed his hand, because the girl in question was on her knees now, face flushed. She was getting sick, or fainting from pain. It was the latter, as I now visibly noticed blood running near her arms. She gasped in pain, and I knelt down next to her, about to comfort her. “A-Are you alright, my dear?” My voice cracks, and I add the infamous ‘my dear’ at the end, as usual. The girl looks up at me and whimpers in pain. “W-What do you want from me? What have I done to have to be killed!” She says, with the last of her strength. “Killed? Oh we would never kill you, my dear, I swear on it!” I attempted to touch her shoulder through the ‘cage’. My hand felt a little shock as it touched, and it seemed as if she blocked me from touching her. With that though, her energy is depleted, and she falls into my open arms, and I pick her up, not without some struggling because of the weight, though. That is when I look more closely at her. Her hair was a deep, natural orange-red, not very common in the world. It was rich, yet it was messy at the moment. I look up to Susan, and notice she was holding the male, who was captured now as well.

We start to walk back to the facility now, and we step over broken tree branches on the way. Susan must have noticed that I was struggling with carrying the body of the girl, since she tried to offer some help, which I politely refused with a sentence, adding ‘my dear’ to the end of it. As we reach the facility, Monger stands at the door, obviously having waited for us to come back. He raised an eyebrow at Susan and I, walking over to me first. “I thought I told you to capture a monster, not a young couple taking a walk in the woods.” His voice was sort of mocking. I look at him squarely in the eyes. “No need, these two act like shapeshifters, as we have found out.” I speak casually. Monger rolled his eyes. “So, what can they do?” He asks. Susan pipes up this time. “Well, we now know that the girl in Dr. Cockroach’s arms can grow wings, and the boy can turn into a gray dog.” Monger looks at the girl. “Wings? Boring… Nowadays, everything is about having angel wings and being all…” Monger starts to say, before I cut him off. “They’re owl wings. More than likely Barn Owl wings.” I say. Monger raises an eyebrow. “Barn Owl. Tyto Alba is the scientific name. You see, I inferred that she has Barn Owl wings, due to her extremely pale skin. A Barn Owl…” I could’ve gone on for ages, since I once had to write a paper on the species in college, but Monger cut me off, as I did to him.

“We don’t need the full history, I’ve already got it, doctor…” He sighs, and leads us into the facility. Then I realize I had forgotten about the bleeding girl, and brought her to Monger, just before he was about to leave. I eye her companion, and I plan to avoid the boy. He didn’t seem to be the friendly type at all.


	2. Healing the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I had always hated writing in first person, which was why I decided to write the rest of the chapter in third person. MvA stuff

Girl’s POV  
\----------------------------------------  
I wake up to darkness… Absolute darkness. Well, sort of until I see a flashing red light. It was making some sort of soft wailing noise. Then, I realize that I am alone, not in any room I’ve ever seen. Looking at the bed object I was sleeping on, trying to get up. As I put pressure on my shoulder, to help myself up, I nearly crash back down. The pain in my shoulder was immense, and I grunt in pain. I look to where there was pain, and a bandage was firmly tied around it. A little click of the wall in front of me, and my attention averted from my shoulder, to the dark gray wall, which was moving upward. The new doorway that had just appeared leads me into a giant light gray looking room. Very bland, and barely decorated, it had two tables. One table reached higher than I can imagine! And the other one was just my size.  
\-----------------------------------------

Third Person POV

Samin had walked out into the giant room, looking at all the interesting things in the room itself. There weren’t many interesting things. The only thing interesting was the giant table. To her, it was probably taller than a building. In fact, it was where Susan, a fellow monster, ate her meals. Samin hadn’t met Susan properly yet, though. She only saw a massive woman, who pretty much was as tall as a building. She nearly ran headlong into one of the legs, as she walked over to the table that was her size. As she realized what she was about to do, she neatly swerved around the pole, and landed on her two feet, in front of it. Dr. Cockroach had noticed the near collision, and was scuttling over to her in a matter of seconds. “Are you ok, my dear?” He asked politely. Samin looked at him with wide eyes, and jumped back maybe about two to three feet. The doctor sensed her hostility. “Oh, I assure you, I am not here to hurt you, nor anyone else.” He smiled. Samin continued to cower a bit, until her eyes grew wide with fright, and her companion attempted to attack Dr. Cockroach. The cockroach-man ducked out of the way as he swiped a giant paw out at him. That did make the doctor lose his balance though, and he landed on the ground, with the dog-like boy advancing toward him, ready to kill. “Wait!” A loud, sort of squeaky voice called out. Samin had proceeded to stand up, glaring sternly at the boy. “Stop terrorizing the poor man, Charles!” She said, her hand pointed out toward Dr. Cockroach, now on the ground, defending himself with his arms.

She walked over to Dr. Cockroach and knelt down next to him. “I-I’m sorry, my friend here is just very protective of me…” She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. Dr. Cockroach smiled. “Perfectly alright, my dear. Sorry to have frightened you so much last night… It must’ve been my head.” He said to her chuckling. Samin shook her head. “No, it’s not that at all! I just thought you were one of those government agents who killed monsters. That’s what I had heard, really!” She inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry I reacted horribly, I just saw your lab coat, and I assumed that you were going to take me apart, or something…” Dr. Cockroach chuckled. “Take you apart? Of course not! I wouldn’t have the heart, anyways.” He smiled towards her. Then, B.O.B appeared out of nowhere talking to his gelatin mold, which Samin raised an eyebrow at. As B.O.B noticed the newcomers, he smiled. “More boys?” Samin blushed, bursting with a, “My hair isn’t that short!” Dr. Cockroach sighed. “Don’t worry, B.O.B doesn’t have a brain. literally. And he hasn’t been out much, really.” Samin nodded at Dr. Cockroach’s comment. Dr. Cockroach smiled at Samin. “Well, I am Dr. Cockroach PhD, and may I ask your name?” He asked, very politely. Samin looked at him, returning a smile. “My name is Samin. Samin Edogawa.” Dr. Cockroach tilted his head at her. “Do you have a monster name, by any chance?” Samin looked back at him, and nodded. “Some people have called me ‘hibou.’ It’s French for Owl.” With that, Link appeared. “Nice to meet you, Samin.” He was too tired, and also hungry to say more, since breakfast had appeared.

Samin turned to the table, to see a pile of fish, a pile of trash, and a ham. Then she saw a large steak, the meat from a fox. Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Samin scrambled over at once. Susan was last to wake, sleepily setting herself down, and rubbing her eyes. “’Morning all.” She mumbled, which was actually pretty loud. Charles transformed into the dog-like thing he had transformed into last night, and went back inside his cell. Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and Link spoke at the same time. “What is his problem?” As they asked, all eyes darted over to Samin, who was politely cutting her meat into squares. She looked up to see all eyes on her. “Oh, he does that normally, when he’s pissed.” She said, putting a square into her mouth, and chewing silently.

Samin jumped up from the table when she was finished, due to excess energy. That was when the intense pain came back, and she doubled over. Link cast her a confused glance, but Dr. Cockroach took her by the shoulders, and led her into a seat, right next to the invention he had been working on. She blinked as the pain diminished a little, staring up at Dr. Cockroach, who was working quickly, pressing buttons as if he were button-mashing in a video-game. He then looked up toward her, and she proceeded by averting her eyes away. She was never good with eye contact at all, really. Only when people weren’t looking, and that’s when it counted the most.

He gave her a slight smile, and she threw in a small, shy smile to compete. “It’ll be ready in just a second, my dear.” He spoke, focusing his eyes on the project at hand. Link and B.O.B both gave each other raised eyebrows, even though B.O.B had only one eyebrow to raise himself. Link commented to Susan. “Looks like the Doc has an eye for that owl girl there.” He chuckled, and Susan stifled a giggle. “Link, he may just be really worried for her! The poor thing did just double over in pain, you know.” She commented back.

“Touché…” He snickered, obviously not having seen Susan’s point. “I think it’d be cute if the Doctor had a crush and all, having been the only single one before…” Link commented, hinting about Susan and himself. “I guess you may be right, Link. The poor thing seemed so alone, really…” Link looked up into Susan’s eyes. “Yeah… I agree completely.”

Back over near Dr. Cockroach, he continued to press buttons like mad, finally hearing a loud beep. He then laughed his signature ‘mad scientist’ laugh, which made Samin jump in her seat. “Uh… Sorry, it’s a bit of a habit, I guess.” Dr. Cockroach said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, scraping hard exoskeleton. Samin smiled brightly. “It’s a wonderful laugh! Very cute, too!” She commented. If the Doctor’s head had been normal, his face would have held a pinkish shade. “T-Thank you.” He clicked the green ‘on’ button of the machine, and some part of the machine glowed green. Dr. Cockroach looked up at Samin’s worried face. “You may feel a tiny pinch of pain, or a big pinch of pain, but it should help the pain you feel in your shoulder disappear.” He comforted her, which she felt safe at his words.

Link chuckled. “But really Susan, he digs her. Last night, for example. When he was capturing her, he was the English gentleman, and resisted the urge to feel her up. You see, he had to press the object to her stomach, and he came awfully close to the girls…” Link started to say, but was cut off by Susan. “Link! He would never have done something like that!” Susan said, in a very hushed tone, but with sharpness. Link nodded it off as a joke of his, and walked over to where the Doctor was conducting the experiment. “So, how old are you, 16? 17?” He asked, resting his elbow on the Doctor’s shoulder, and looking over at the young girl. “You seem a bit young to me.” Samin’s face was bright red, which Dr. Cockroach noticed immediately as embarrassment.

“N-No! I’m not that young!” She said, fiddling with her fingers. “But you have to be around that, right?” She looked up with the stern expression she had given Charles earlier that morning. “I am all of 23, if you’d like to know, Mr. Link.” She added the ‘Mr.’ since she had no idea that he wasn’t really a human at all, more like a fish-ape hybrid. Link chuckled. “It’s the Missing Link. And your monster name is…?” He asked. Samin looked up at him, now with a shy expression. “I-It’s Hibou.” She spoke. B.O.B was over there, cooing to his gelatin. “I-bou?” He asked dumbly. Dr. Cockroach shook his head and sighed. “Hibou is French for Owl.” He spoke, remembering what Samin had told him. “What’s an Owl?” B.O.B asked another question. “It’s type of bird, B.O.B.” Both Samin and Dr. Cockroach said at the same time, only Dr. Cockroach added the B.O.B.

Link and Susan exchanged glances, and Link snickered. “So… You seem to have a lot in common with this quack, Samin…” He commented. Dr. Cockroach shot a glare at Link. “I’m not a quack, I’m a mad scientist! Haven’t I told you that there’s a difference?” The Doctor grunted. Soon enough, Samin stood up. The pain was nearly gone, which was such a surprise. She smiled at the doctor. Link smiled as well. Samin walked over to the doctor, and said, “That, was amazing!” She squeaked, her smile bright. Dr. Cockroach smiled back. “Oh, it was nothing really! Just…” He was cut off and he gasped in surprise, when he was pulled into a hug by the girl. Her own face was flushed, and she kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you so much, Doctor! I think I’m healed!” She giggled, and hopped about 3 feet backwards.

Dr. Cockroach sat in awe, not knowing what to think. What had just happened? She seemed to have kissed him under or just above where his lip was, on the right side. amin realized as he stopped what he was doing, and stared blankly, blinking after a couple of seconds. “Uh! I-I-I’m so sorry!” She squeaked blushing hotly. Dr. Cockroach scratched his head sheepishly again. “It’s completely alright, my dear.” The ‘my dear’ this time made Samin blush all the more.

“Samin and Doctor, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i…” Link started, but was cut off by Dr. Cockroach’s hand to his mouth. Link snickered to himself.


	3. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of myself with the wings bit. Not that I gave her wings, but that I wrote the wing scenes in a way that seemed to suggest that she has never really exerienced having wings. I mean, some ocs with wings that I've read, they are pretty lax about having fucking huge wings, and my characters all 'holy fuck what is happening', and she can't control them when her emotions are not in control.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the sun rose outside of the facility, Samin awoke, and started to yawn. She stretched herself thoroughly before standing up. Judging by her calm expression, and generally cheerful appearance, she seemed to have completely forgotten about what had happened the morning before this. But that might have been due to the fact that she had her mind on other things at the moment, like the questioning Dr. Cockroach needed to do, so that he would know basic information about Charles and herself. She was also thinking about how she would be able to keep Charles from attacking the other monsters in the facility. She didn’t want an incident like what had happened the day before to happen again. She sighed, remembering how scared Dr. Cockroach was when Charles attacked him. For one, it was a complete surprise, and for another, it was really early in the morning. Anyone would have been feeling off, or a bit slow. But Samin felt generally sorry for Dr. Cockroach, since he only wanted to comfort her out of her fear, and Charles attacked him, probably thinking that the doctor was about to attack. Samin blamed herself a bit, for being so scared, and making Charles think that the doctor was a threat.

She grew a bit frightened, as she didn’t know whether or not she would be able to face the doctor. As her worry grew, so did wings, on her back. As she realized that her wings had appeared again, she nearly cursed. She put a hand to her forehead in frustration.~Just great… Another god darn outfit… Ruined because I can’t control these wings!~ She thought inside her head. She decided to turn around, and perhaps check the damage. But she was surprised to see that there were no holes at all in her clothing, and that she was wearing different clothing. “Someone must’ve dressed me in these, I guess…” She mumbled to herself. While she wasn’t paying any attention to her wings, they started to flap a little. She didn’t realize that she was flying a foot from the ground, and saw that the door to the main room had opened, almost fully now. She shot out of her cell with great speed, and proceeded to fly a little more around the room. As she attempted to land, her footing caught, and she was propelled to the ground, her face hitting the gray floor. The wings disappeared after she landed, and she started trying to get up. She started laughing softly a bit as well, coughing in between her laughter. She stopped her laughing as she heard footsteps, immediately assuming that she had woken some of the others up. When she looked up, she breathed a sigh of relief as it was Charles. She was glad it wasn’t either B.O.B or the Missing Link, since they would probably have pestered her with questions, like if she had a crush on the doctor or not. She was not ready to answer any of those types of questions, and she had never been ready in all her years. She decided to speak quietly, and in a different language. “Good morning! How did you sleep, oniisan?” She asked, using the honorific of ‘older brother’, since Charles was like a brother to her. “Perfectly alright, Samin-dono…” He replied, basically saying that she was his master. She shot him a look, and hissed something in English. “Please, don’t call me that! I’m not your master!” She said it rather sharply, which Charles just nodded at. Samin blushed a little. “You know that you don’t have to be my protector at all. You chose it, and I didn’t want you to die for me.” She sighed, with a little pout. Charles chuckled at her. “We’re going to be questioned today, Samin…” He smirked at her unhappy face. “Please, don’t remind me…” As she spoke, she turned to see B.O.B and Susan coming out of their cells.

Susan mumbled a ‘good morning,’ and acted just like she had the morning before. Susan noticed Samin and Charles chatting, and assumed that they were either mates, or just really good friends. She smiled at the thought, and kept it in mind. Susan sat herself at the large table, like before. Samin sighed, as she realized that it would probably continue to be like this every day. But each day just had to hold something special in it, right? Link jumped out of his cell, and padded over to where the other four monsters seemed to be. Dr. Cockroach was still fast asleep. He needed rest, since he had been up very early the day before, and had finished his invention at last. Samin smiled at him, and gave him a wave. “Good morning. It was Dr. Cockroach, right?” She said to him, trying to remember his name as she spoke. She had gotten a whole tour of the facility during the afternoon, when she felt well enough, of course. “Good Morning, my dear! May I ask you two a couple of questions before our breakfast appears?” With the first sentence, Samin noted that he seemed fully awake, and in a wonderful mood. The doctor spoke with a smooth, comforting British accent. Samin looked at him and nodded. “O-Of course, Doctor Cockroach!” She stuttered at the first word, but managed not to stutter in the rest of the sentence. When the Doctor looked toward Charles expectantly, Charles just nodded his head. Dr. Cockroach smiled, leading Samin and Charles to two chairs, lined up next to each other.

Dr. Cockroach took a small clipboard, and turned to Samin and Charles. “So, for this to work… I will ask you two a series of a few questions. Samin, you’ll answer first, and then Charles, you may answer after she finishes. I’ll also pause if you need me to.” The two monsters nodded in unison. Charles seemed distant, while Samin was alert and attentive. “First question,” the doctor paused then began, “Where were you born?” He asked the basic question first, even though it may not have had any relevance whatsoever to what he was attempting. Samin looked at him, and began. “I was born in Wales, United Kingdom, March 10th, about 23-24 years ago.” Dr. Cockroach blinked in confusion at the thoroughness of the answer, seeing as most would just tell him the general location of where they were born. Now, the Doctor looked toward Charles. Charles had a blank expression on his face as he began. “I was born in Poland. August 12th.” He spoke clearly, not a crack in his wording. Dr. Cockroach nodded at Charles, and read the clipboard. “Second question,” a pause, “How long have you had powers, or been a ‘monster’?” Samin looked down, obviously a bit shy, not knowing whether to lie, or to just tell the truth. “Well, I have had a supernatural ability for about two years now…” She sighed, half-heartedly. The doctor looked again to Charles. “I have had supernatural abilities since I was born. My mother was what you call a ‘monster’, and my father is a normal human.” It surprised the doctor more that he went into such detail, stating why he had had powers his whole life. Since Dr. Cockroach knew how Charles had gotten his powers, he turned to Samin, with a question directed at her. “Samin, how did you get these powers of yours?” Charles looked back up, straight into Dr. Cockroach’s eyes. “I’ll answer for her… Because I gave her the powers. I bit her about two years ago… She started developing abilities like what an owl has. Her powers were modified for a human, so that she would have normal hearing, and such.” Dr. Cockroach blinked in surprise again. He nodded, thinking it best to move onto the next question. “Third question,” another small pause, “Exactly what powers do you really possess?” That was what Dr. Cockroach was really interested in. Samin began to contemplate how to answer the question.

“Well, as Charles said, I have some of the abilities of an owl. I can generate small to large sized barriers, to perhaps shield others as well as myself. It gets weaker as it grows in size, though…” She pondered how to describe lasers. “I am able to launch, or shoot, green or red lasers from my mouth…” Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow. “The lasers are kind of used as distractions…” She breathed deeply, and continued. “I can perform simple first-aid on everyone,” With that, she finished talking. After a second of trying to comprehend what she had just said, Dr. Cockroach turned, and nodded to Charles. Charles began slowly. “I can transform into a very dog-like creature, and I have basically superhuman strength. I guess that’s really it, then.” His expression was unreadable at the point. Dr. Cockroach looked up, and nodded at the monsters. “Almost finished then.” He said, frantically scrabbling at his clipboard.Samin relaxed in her chair, and then got up as Dr. Cockroach freed them. Just in time, too, for Link’s food had just appeared, along with Dr. Cockroach’s. Samin pulled Charles over to the table, and sat him down. B.O.B was at the table as well, eating what ever he could find again.

Samin’s meal came soon enough… An omelet. She smiled cheerfully. “I haven’t eaten one of these in ages! Isn’t this great, Charles?” She squeaked happily, stuffing a large bite of it into her mouth. Link was eating his fish, and as usual, Dr. Cockroach was shuddering in disgust, then starting to eat his pile of trash. B.O.B was given his usual ham, and he dissolved it in an instant, it seemed. Charles picked at his omelet. He didn’t really feel very comfortable at all… Samin then patted his back, and urged him to eat his meal. “So… What’s new for today? Did you all have a good night’s rest?” Susan piped up, taking a small spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. Most of the group nodded. The only one who didn’t nod, was B.O.B. He was too occupied, cooing to his gelatin as usual, and not paying the least bit of attention to much else. Dr. Cockroach and Link both smiled, going back to their meals.

Link chuckled a little. “I hope it’ll be a fun day.” He commented. B.O.B was now paying attention, which was apparent as he commented. “Nothing fun is going to happen, though! Nothing EVER happens.” B.O.B stated, which was odd for him to state something like that, for he had no brain at all. That made Susan sigh. “Can’t we look on the bright side of things? Something may very well happen, and no one will notice.” Samin smiled at that comment, and looked up from her plate. “Optimism is always a good thing.” She shrugged, and smiled again.

After everyone had finished their meals, they went off to do their own things, both individual and groupings.


	4. Boredoms Eradicated

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

B.O.B had been correct. Nothing really happened that day… Not to mention that week. The days dragged on, increasing the boredom with each new day. It was all ironic, really. Monger didn’t visit much, there weren’t any big scares or invasions. The group of monsters sat around that day, contemplating what they could do about the level of inactivity. Dr. Cockroach fiddled with one of his inventions , scratching his head and sighing. It wasn’t only the boredom, it was the sudden heat wave from inside the facility. Monger said it was just a malfunction, but the monsters were annoyed with how hot it was still. Link liked the heat, but no one else found it relaxing. Susan finally just broke out in a loud sigh, sounding more or less like a grunt of distress. She ran a hand through her silver-white hair, and wiped sweat off of her brow.

“How much longer can we stay like this?” She commented. The other monsters looked up to Susan in confusion. “What do you mean, my dear?” Dr. Cockroach asked, looking up from his project, and turning towards her. She looked at the doctor with a stern looked, which seemed to be veering toward aggravation. “All of this waiting! There HAS to be a problem somewhere! Anywhere! This boredom is tedious, along with this intense heat!” She spoke with great gusto, which was also described as ranting. “Ah, don’t worry. It’s only been a week, my dear. I think something may come up in a day or two.” He tried to comfort her. Charles sighed, and shrugged. “If you say that, something’ll probably come up today or something.” He commented, addressing Dr. Cockroach. The doctor turned and nodded toward Charles. “You’re absolutely right. That’s some good spirit there, thinking like that.”

Samin looked up then, from the book she had been reading. She hadn’t really been paying attention until Charles spoke up. True, she was bored, but she was perfectly happy with a good book. She sighed, putting a bookmark where she left off, and shut the book. “It’s also about irony, I guess. If we already knew that something was going to happen, it wouldn’t be ironic for us to talk about it, and have the general report it to us. It would be ironic if the general came into the room and reported something right after we had finished talking about the subject.” She offered her suggestions. Link just stared at her. “Is she as quacky as Dr. Cockroach?” Link said to himself, still confused. They spoke similarly, with knowledge to back up what each of them said. That was what confused Link to no end. How could a female know that much? His education on females was that they basically knew near to nothing, since he really only knew one female before. He had been locked up for 50 years though, and he lived with only men for a while. It was tough to adjust to meeting a woman like Susan, since he hadn’t seen one for over 50 years. Was he going to have to educate himself on women again? He hoped not. He was content with what he knew about them, which in reality, was near to nothing.

B.O.B didn’t really comprehend what they had been saying anyways. The words basically went right over his head. That was the only problem with having no brain. Well, there were a couple, actually. But he decided to stick to telling jokes to his gelatin. Link watched B.O.B talk to the desert as if it were a human being, and rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. ~That god darn gelatin… It gets on my nerves so much…~ Link thought, frustrated that B.O.B didn’t get that the gelatin was not human. Nor did it show any type of affection for him. Just as he was about to get up, Link realized what he was about to do, and decided not to. He sighed, and sat down then.

Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow as he turned toward Link to check on him. He knew that the boredom was taking a toll on the fish-ape, and he generally felt bad, as he watched Link nearly snap. He sighed, and looked back to Susan. “You shouldn’t worry, my dear. It’ll be fine, really!” He comforted her, smiling brightly with his big, lovable eyes sparkling. That was when Monger flew in on his jetpack. What a relief for them, huh? Monger landed, walking over to them, and eying Charles. Charles gave him a blank stare, and Monger raised his brow. “Monsters, we have another problem!” His voice boomed throughout the room. He really didn’t have to speak that loud… He was just accustomed to yelling like that people would assume. But nonetheless, the monsters were excited.

They could’ve jumped on Monger for they were all so happy. Susan was first to speak up. “What is it, General?” She spoke with much urgency. The general looked at all the monsters in the room. “Susan, you’ll be going to the city with Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. There’s some kind of alien-like creature there. It’s been attacking the city since about noon.” He said, looking at the sheets of paper that the report was located on. Dr. Cockroach raised a brow. “But what of the new monsters? Surely, they are coming as well?” He asked, politely of course. Monger took a look at the two monsters, who looked back at him. “Well, while you go off and stop that alien, these two will be evaluated. We need to know their strengths and weaknesses, and we need to know whether they would be able to go on missions like the four of you have been doing.” He explained.

Samin nodded, not really caring either way. As long as she had something to do, she was perfectly fine. Maybe she wasn’t perfectly fine if the evaluation had alligators in it, but she would manage. She couldn’t be scared enough to defend herself from an alligator, anyway. In truth, she had never seen one of them. Truly sneaky creatures, they were. She snapped her mind from even thinking of the possibilities. She looked toward Dr. Cockroach and nodded, smiling. “Have a nice time, then.” She smiled, talking softly. He looked toward her, and smiled back. “I hope you do as well, love.” He said, adding ‘love’, which he never did normally. He blinked in confusion as he said it, but Samin seemed unfazed by the word he had added. It could’ve been because she was oblivious to everything, but maybe it wasn’t. Dr. Cockroach scratched his head. He wanted to beat himself up for that, since he thought Samin noticed at all.

~Did I just say that? Why in the hell did I just add ‘love’ to that? Argh, I should have just said my dear! I think I made things worse.~ The thoughts raced through his head as if they were on fire. He sighed with relief, as he realized that Samin had been oblivious to the comment. He didn’t think Charles was too oblivious, though. He sent the doctor a cold stare that brought chills through his exoskeleton.

Soon enough, Link, B.O.B, Insectosaurus, Dr. Cockroach, and Susan were sent off to check the scene out. It didn’t sound so good at the last report. Charles and Samin waved goodbye to them, and sighed. “Evaluation tests? Sounds like PE… I remember that… I hated it…” She spoke, reminiscing about her childhood. Well, it wasn’t really reminiscing when she hated thinking about it, was it? Samin sighed, as she watched them veer off in the giant ship. They had to wait for Monger to return in order for them to do the evaluation. She expected the evaluation to be like the evaluation she had many a year ago… In her gym class. Charles just didn’t want to take it, in general.

Soon enough, Monger appeared, ready to evaluate the two monsters. Samin was ready by then. She had had enough time to prepare herself for the worst, which she did with great gusto. Monger seemed pleased that Samin was ready, while he was disappointed to see Charles with less energy than her. He really wasn’t acting enthusiastic, or anything. He just had the same mellow expression, like usual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far away from them, was a city in California. It seemed to be overrun by some species that was unknown, marked as an alien. The creature was facing off against Susan and Link, since Insectosaurus wasn’t there yet, B.O.B didn’t know how to help, and Dr. Cockroach was pretty much the brains of the whole thing.

Dr. Cockroach fiddled with his device, clicking quickly at the buttons. He looked up at the monster, from behind Susan. “You got it, Doc?” Link said, contemplating on how he would help Susan take the beast down.  
“Almost…” He said, sounding as if he were struggling. “There, I’ve got,” He said as a fist drove into the ground, “it…” He jumped backwards, wanting to avoid closeness. Link was just as surprised as the doctor and Susan were, and he was about ready to charge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, the evaluation took place. Samin jumped through ropes and lines, trying to avoid blasts of plasma guns. Charles growled lowly as one of the blasts missed her by about 3 inches. Samin sighed with relief as the blasts missed her. She wasn’t ready to dodge the next set of blasts, and she put up a barrier just in time. Monger thought carefully, and had the blasters shoot a long line of fire.

The line of the blast shattered Samin’s barrier, and caught her off guard. Another blast of the gun hit her square in the shoulder. She whimpered in pain, attempting to dodge the rest. As she weaved around obstacles, dodging the blasts, her foot caught on something, and another blast hit her. This time, in the leg, under the knee. She yelped as it collided with her skin, and Charles was nearly up from the seat he took, and wanted to attack whoever was hurting the person he had promised to protect.

Samin was forced to limp, and knew she couldn’t dodge another blast. She thought quickly, and collided a blast with her laser, opening her mouth wide, and activating it. This surprised Monger thoroughly, and made him smile. Maybe she was worth something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Susan had attempted to chuck a car at the beast, and stunned the giant brute for a few seconds, as the beast shook its large head. She grunted in annoyance, seeing that the beast got out of the stun almost instantly. Sensing his companion’s annoyance, he decided to use soothing words. “Don’t worry, my dear. You’re doing amazing!”

That was when Insectosaurus showed up, following the gigantic light, his eyes wide. He then toppled the beast over with ease, and pinned him. Susan cheered with delight and ran over to the beast, jumping on him. The giant alien had something on it’s neck, a sort of collar of some sort. Susan ripped it off, and the beast almost instantly reverted back to a normal size.

Link and Dr. Cockroach cheered, as B.O.B just realized what had happened. “Well, I’ll bet the two newbies are going to be pretty darn tired when we get back.” Link chuckled, remembering about the whole ‘evaluation’ thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Samin had a hand on her shoulder, and she still had a limp in her step. She panted heavily, and used a laser on a target. The target broke into many small, plastic pieces. Now that the target portion was finished, she had to be evaluated on hand-to-hand combat. As a trainer ran at her, she blocked, and attacked with her fist. Her fist was blocked as well, and she was sweep kicked. She fell to the ground, and did a sweep kick herself. She jumped up, and started to vigorously punch the trainer, even though her right shoulder was in pain.

The trainer had blocked most of the punches, and punched her head on. She blocked with her arm, grabbing his fist, and pulling his arm up to make an opening. She ran in with an elbow dash, and got into a stance. The trainer balanced himself, and then he swiftly nailed her in the stomach, bringing her to the ground, coughing and hacking. “Oww…” She whimpered, holding her stomach. The pain from her shoulder started to come back as well.

“Who knew that the evaluation would be so painful…” She moaned.

\----------------------------

The group was picked up by a large, gray ship, and shipped off back to the facility. Monger greeted them with a stern look. “It looks like your companion could use a little first aid, over there…” He commented, not telling them much. Link looked at Monger suspiciously. “What happened?” He said, even though he hadn’t even seen Samin. Dr. Cockroach arched a brow in suspicion also. “What did you do to her?” He said. He entered the main room, and nearly gasped in shock. Samin was sitting on a bench that hadn’t been there before he had left. Her shoulder was bandaged, and she was rubbing it as if to nurse it back to health. She had another bandage wrapped around her leg. The doctor turned back to Monger. “What in the hell did you do to the poor child?” He hissed, not bothering to be polite. He hated seeing children hurt, even children he didn’t even know.

“I just evaluated her. She seemed good. Well, the boy didn’t get evaluated.” Monger stated. Susan walked over to Samin, and knelt down next to her. “Are you alright?” She asked, worriedly. To Susan, it was severe. Samin turned to Susan. “I should be fine.” She gave her a bright smile.

Dr. Cockroach sighed. “What in god’s name did they do?” He asked, now walking over to Samin and Susan. Samin looked up.

“They sent me through an obstacle course, and I had to dodge blasts from guns. I got hit twice.” She said. “Well, then I had to shoot targets…” She inhaled deeply. “Monger had me practice hand-to-hand combat, and I was punched in the stomach.”

Dr. Cockroach didn’t believe what he was hearing. She wasn’t going to be alright! ~The poor thing looks like she was run through a gosh darn mill, for god’s sake!~ The doctor thought, putting one of his hands to just above his eyebrow.


	5. Ultimate Test of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real ultimate test of strength was writing this one chapter. It's the chapter where it all goes to hell in a handbasket, and it really is very confusing. It's kind of freaking long. This was actually written after I had just beat a writing dry spell, and the words poured out. Eventually, the chapter was way longer than all its predecesors, so I split the 5th chapter into two. It's still fucking long, though.

Samin looked around dumbly. It had been early morning, at least four, and she was tired. It had been at least a month since her ‘evaluation’, and her shoulder and leg were finally healing properly. She was still a bit weak in her shoulder, but that could be inferred. She had tried to deal with the pain, with a little success. That was a specialty of hers: hiding her own pain. She was usually good with doing that, but one person was especially good at knowing when she was in pain. Charles had known her for over 10 years, and he had nearly cracked the code of her life. He knew almost everything about her. Because, when she became a monster, everybody ran in the other direction. Except him; well, he was the reason she was a monster, so that explains a lot.

Charles protected her from harm, as she wasn’t ready to protect, or shelter herself properly. After being used to protecting her so often, Charles became a little overprotective himself. He acted as more of a father than anything else more intimate. In truth, he was never really attracted to Samin at all. Quite the contrary, actually. He somewhat despised the young woman. He hated how cheerful and optimistic the child was. It was as if he thought she had the idea that she could take on the world. Yet, what he really hated about the small owl monster was her painfully shy exterior. She never fought back. She always ran. And she could care less about herself, or her wellbeing. She never stood up for herself.

Charles had bitten her, one day in the past, after watching her for quite a long time. He had the perfect plan, too. He had bitten her to hopefully help her get rid of her shy exterior and break out of her shell. He didn’t think on what would happen if she became the thing that he was, ignoring that factor, since he had been too proud of himself for coming up with the plan. He wanted to be proud of himself, since he had never really got the chance in the past. He actually wanted people to fear her more than she did the rest of the world. When the devious plan of his promptly backfired on the very schemer, he became enraged. Even hurting Samin by scratching her neck, a scar that would never go away. That was even after he had promised to protect the new monster with his life. He still regrets it, but will not show it.

The plan had backfired on the schemer how, you ask? Samin hadn’t become more independent or courageous like Charles had wanted. The poor shy girl actually became worse. She detached herself, seeing as most would run for cover when she was there. She became more frightened of everything around her, plus, the authorities would start to chase the two monsters into corners at that time. He blamed much of his misery on this unsuspecting young woman, seeing how he did kind of waste much of his ‘valuable’ time on her, trying to make her less fearful of the world.

With her newfound abilities, and powers, she did need help though. She needed help and guidance in what to do with those powers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the present time, Charles looked up as he walked out of his cell. What he saw was Samin, wearing her glasses, and enveloped in a new book. Of course, Monger must have inferred she was a fan of reading for all the books that she had left behind when she was captured. She had requested all of her books from her bookshelf returned to her, and she had set up a sanctuary where she would select a book, come out of her cell, and grab a seat. She had also requested one new book each week, which would have been a little hard, seeing as she already had at least a library inside her own cell. When Charles looked at her more closely, he could make out the words on the front cover. It read, ‘The Taming of the Shrew.’ He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Give it to Samin to always be reading classics where the authors probably would be 100 years dead. He knew of the book she had been reading. It was written by William Shakespeare, and it was called a ‘play within a play’. He thought that was a stupid idea. Why have two plays in one?

He stifled a creepy chuckle, and advanced toward her casually. She was oblivious to his intent, as he walked closer. As he got close enough for her to hear him, and not be heard by the whole facility, as it was Five in the morning. “Samin, got a new book, I see. Haven’t you read that already?” His piercing steel blue gaze was met with clear, dark brown eyes, and a bright, cheerful smile that made Charles want to look away in anger. “Oh, good morning, Charles!” Samin spoke happily, sure to answer quietly, since it was still extremely early. “Nope, I haven’t. General Monger was careful to choose one I hadn’t had in my bookcase, or one that I had already read. I have read most of his other works, like Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet…” Charles seemed a little disappointed with her answer. “Oh,” He said halfheartedly, “well, how is it? Isn’t it really hard to understand, being in old English and all?” He was interested a little, as was shown in his voice. He wanted to make a conversation more than anything. “Oh, it’s quite easy, really. I can decipher most of Shakespeare’s writing, since I did grow up in Wales.” As Samin spoke, Charles mentally smacked himself on the forehead. He had completely forgotten she was in Wales, United Kingdom until she was around 12-15. While in Maine, or wherever he had remembered her living, she grew out of her accent, being around everyone else in the United States. She had moved to the United States to finish primary school, and to attend college.

Charles hadn’t realized how long they had been talking until most of the cell doors had opened, Susan’s still staying shut. The other monsters were walking out, when Charles made a cautious glance toward Dr. Cockroach. He looked at the doctor with intensity. He was determined in his mind that Samin had feelings for the man… Bug… Thing. He cursed in his mind as Samin waved to all the other monsters, and also spoke. “Good morning!” She spoke dumbly, in Charles’ opinion. As Dr. Cockroach looked over, he smiled and waved back saying, “Good morning, my dear!”

Charles twitched a little as Dr. Cockroach spoke, saying ‘my dear.’ [Who is he kidding? How DARE he call her ‘my dear!’ That bastard!] He clenched his fists together, as he also did his teeth. With that thought, the food had almost immediately appeared at the smaller table. The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, and Samin went toward the table. Samin eyed her vole meat with hunger. Oh, how she loved vole meat so. So rich and delicious. Too bad that Dr. Cockroach felt it was disgusting, well, before he dug into his pile of trash. Samin didn’t mind that he ate trash at all. As they sat down to eat, Dr. Cockroach eyed the predators plates with disgust, before starting to eat his own meal. Well, Link was pretty messy about eating, and so was Samin when she was hungry enough. She nearly dug into the meat, chewing the meat politely, but gulping it down like it were nothing. Charles had finally sat down to enjoy his meal. He was given a sandwich, which he personally had requested. It had tuna in it.

Susan had been up by then, enjoying her own oatmeal. Samin looked up at the giantess, and smiled warmly. Dr. Cockroach patted Samins shoulder, carefully. “Is your shoulder feeling any better?” He asked, as he rubbed it a little, easing the pain she felt earlier. Samin hid a blush, which Charles caught, making him look down. Samin nodded thankfully. “Thank you for the concern, Dr. Cockroach.” She added a weak smile, which made Dr. Cockroach pat her shoulder once more, and go back to eating, acknowledging her.

Susan smiled as she heard the two conversing. “So, Samin… What did you go to school for? I’m curious.” Susan asked, looking over to Samin. Samin looked up toward the giantess and smiled. “Thank you for asking, Susan.” She simply said before continuing. “I went to college with a major in Marine Biology, or Marine Sciences, as it is usually called. I also graduated with a major in Theater, Graphic Design, and general arts.” She smiled. Susan blinked. “Marine Biology? Why’d you choose that?” She asked sweetly. “I love sharks. That was my only reason, really. They have intrigued me since I first saw the movie JAWS.” Samin smirked playfully.

Dr. Cockroach put a hand to his chin, and gently rubbed it. “Hmmm… That is very interesting, Samin. Marine Biology, and Theater and the rest? That is a lot of studying.” He commented. “Six years of college, and a crap load of courses.” She nodded. He blinked in astonishment. “Six years? I thought college only lasted for four years!” He spoke, still blinking. “Oh, you can go for as long as you want. But I wanted to become a Marine Biologist really badly, so, I got my masters.” Dr. Cockroach finally understood, as he nodded his head. None of the others did though, especially B.O.B, who was just oblivious. She had no time to explain it at all, though. General Monger had just flown through the now open door, shouting, “Monsters! We have a problem!” And this was more urgent than most of the times that he called for them. Susan was nearly up from her table as she turned, always having the first question. “What’s up, General?” She asked, worriedly, at the tone of his voice as he told them there was a problem. The Missing Link agreed with Susan as he nodded, thinking the same question.

“It’s another robot in Times Square. Seems like a supercomputer, with sharp claws for hands. It is terrorizing the people of New York City, mainly standing in Times Square. This time, I have nothing to do with the new girl or guy, so they’ll be going along with you. Keep an eye on them, and make sure they don’t escape.” He told them, exhaling a breath as he finished. “So, you’ll be escorted like usual by government plane. Any questions? No? Good…” He said, issuing them along, and the monsters stood up, following along behind him. Samin fiddled with her fingers, and her new outfit, that had been given to her in the last month. She actually woke up, and she had been undressed, and dressed in a more suitable outfit in her sleep. She was pretty embarrassed about that. To her, the outfit had looked weird, and she thought she looked like a circus freak in it. Link had laughed hard when she had walked out with it on, in which he was promptly smacked over the head by both Susan and Dr. Cockroach.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dr. Cockroach was stopped and pulled over to an empty space before they boarded the plane. He looked up, to see Charles, but his eyes were intense, glaring down into the doctor’s own light brown ones. “Charles? What is it? We have to leave very soon!” He said, hiding a hint of fear of being alone with the brute. Charles just growled, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The threatening hoarse noise echoing threats. “Wh-what do you want?!” Dr. Cockroach stuttered one word.

“Hmph. I want you to swear on one thing.” He said, and Dr. Cockroach nodded with confusion. “What is it?” He asked. Charles gave him another death glare. “Touch Samin, and you die.” He said, moving his hand near the cockroach man’s neck. “What? I would never- ow!” Dr. Cockroach pushed Charles off of him with a grunt. “I would never harm such a girl! Wait, you mean,” Dr. Cockroach paused for a second, realizing what Charles was saying. “I would never do anything that vulgar, and I suggest you stop assuming such horrible things about people.” With that, he left, returning to the launch platform. Charles left the launch pad, going back into the facility. He wouldn’t be able to control himself, and he would rather not kill anyone at the time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They got onto the plane in a hurry, each monster sitting down. Surprisingly, Susan actually fit inside quite well, and sat down comfortably, with the Missing Link right near her, talking to her quietly. Dr. Cockroach was tinkering with an invention of his, sitting against the other wall. Samin had begun playing a small game of solitaire. She then started to read a book. Curiously, Dr. Cockroach looked up from his work to ask what she had been reading. Samin took a look up from her book and smiled. “I’m reading The Taming of the Shrew.” She answered. Dr. Cockroach nodded. “I heard Shakespeare’s writing is extremely hard to comprehend.” He said. “Oh, it’s not. You just have to connect it with Old English, since I was born in Wales, I’m pretty good myself.” She smiled.

The conversation was over quickly, as the two found nothing else to talk about, and each went back to what they had been doing. Soon enough, they had landed in New York City, on the edge of a lake. The city had already been evacuated, yet the robot was nowhere in sight, yet. Samin sighed happily as the sun sprinkled its light over her, through the cover of the trees. “Amazing! It’s amazing…” She sighed again, before a claw appeared out of the shadows, up ahead near the buildings. Samin let out a fearful squeak, and hid behind the Missing Link. “Now that’s a robot!” They heard Monger say. Link rolled his eyes. “You said that about the robot probe when we fought it last year, General.” He commented, annoyed at hearing the line said once again. The General just backed up his jeep, and left with the plane.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

“Wh-What?” Samin spoke worriedly. “We have to fight that thing on our own?” Susan looked down at the poor, shaking owl. “We do, we got it though, don’t worry. We’ve been doing this for a while now.” Susan comforted, making Samin nod, and she relaxed her shoulders a little. “Phew.” She made the noise, but hid more as the full robot came into view. It was tall, looking a lot more agile than the robot probe that the monsters had faced over a year before this day. Like the General had said, it had deadly, sharp looking claws, three or four points on each claw.

Samin soon got out from behind Link, since Susan and him started to charge toward the metal contraption. Samin, seeing as she had nothing to do but stand there and cower before the looming demon, started to charge toward it herself, which Dr. Cockroach attempted to stop. He had no idea of the limit of her powers. She could be hurt, and they wouldn’t know how long she would last. She accidentally ignored his warnings, since she couldn’t hear him. She boosted her speed exponentially. when she got close enough, she found the leg of the robot. Planning carefully, she ran at the metal monster, and punched her fist into it extremely hard. A shock went up her whole arm, ticking a reaction in her brain. Intense pain. She pulled her fist away from the metal shell, grasping it, and wailing in pain. The robot had sensed the tiny fist, and had kicked at Samin. Samin was sent flying into a building, coughing up some blood as her back connected with it.

Dr. Cockroach had barely seen Samin punch the robot, but had seen as Samin was sent flying into a building right near him. He gasped, and watched as some of the building crumbled, falling toward the body of the injured girl. He almost went to go help, until he saw a barely visible barrier and bits and pieces of the building bouncing off of it. With the last piece bouncing off, the barrier crumbled, and the girl in question started to get up, using her good hand. Dr. Cockroach sighed in relief. Susan looked back as Samin got herself up, and limped over to a car. Samin searched through the car, and found herself a fitting paper, to use for a bandage. She quickly wrapped the beige thing around her hand. It doubled as an actual bandage quite well, really.

Susan was now battling the robot in question, since she wasn’t much shorter than it. She was currently winning, using its strength against the robot. Dr. Cockroach got the signal to advance toward it, and take it out from the inside. As he walked toward the robot, the supercomputer in said robot locked in on the small cockroach man. It sent a weapon of some sort at Dr. Cockroach, who had to side step it. He started walking toward it again, but the robot sent two sharp, pointed poles toward Dr. Cockroach this time. The doctor had no time at all to dodge the poles, having only looked up to see them barreling toward his tiny form. The poles embedded themselves in his two shoulders, pinning him to the ground as the poles stuck themselves into the ground. Dr. Cockroach writhed in pure agony as he realized what had happened. He head shouts of ‘Dr. Cockroach’, from Susan, and one from Link, who was also faring pretty well, alongside Susan. He then heard footsteps, distant compared to the looming footsteps that could be heard from the robot. The robot wanted to be rid of the threat once and for all, and it pushed Susan aside roughly, and she fell to the ground, aided by Link.

Dr. Cockroach glared up at the large robot. The robot was fixated on the cockroach man, and it would stop at nothing to end his life. Now, the smaller footsteps’ noise came to his ears. He saw Samin run over to him, yelling, “D-D-Doctor?! Please, PLEASE be alive!” The urgency of her squeaky, tear ridden voice made him almost smile. At least a friend would be there as he breathed his last breath. But no! He didn’t want her to face the same fate as himself! The girl had already been in enough pain. With all his leftover strength, he grunted, “Samin, get out of here! You’ll hurt yourself!” He spoke with urgency, and gave her a commanding glance. His stern glance was met with a defiant one. “I don’t care, as long as you are safe, Doctor!” She said, her voice not squeaky or fearful. Instead of running off as she stood up, she walked in front of Dr. Cockroach, and held her arms out defensively. “I won’t let you lay another hand or claw on Dr. Cockroach!” she yelled at the robot. The robot seemed to laugh. “Then die along with the worthless insect!” The robot announced. There had to be someone controlling it, then! The next second, a large ball of fire erupted at Samin, and Dr. Cockroach gasped. “Samin, it’s not too late, move, so you don’t get hurt!” He squeaked, as the ball came closer toward them. His wounds had started to bleed, a gushing mess of blood. His eyesight was nearly blinded with the pain.

Samin just shook her head no. “I’m protecting you!” She said. The fireball bounced off of the barrier. This barrier that had appeared, Samin had willed it to appear, and it was stronger than the one that she had summoned earlier. For example, this was less transparent, and it was thicker. After Samin was sure it had worked, she went and knelt down next to Dr. Cockroach. “S-Samin, don’t help me, it’s too late anyways.” He choked. Samin glared down at that comment. “Of course it’s not too late, Dr. Cockroach! Please, don’t say such a thing.” A tear ran down her cheek. With that, she cupped her hands on his chest, and pushed down. Dr. Cockroach let out a grunt of pain as she did so, and she nodded her sorry, just as her hand started to grow a pale green.

Dr. Cockroach gasped in pain and astonishment alike. She was, she was actually healing him! He thought she would only heal someone that she felt comfortable with, like Charles. Oh, how he would go off on him if he found out Samin had saved his life. Well, he wouldn’t be allowed to, really. He felt that, well thought that Samin was becoming more and more comfortable with him, and also the other monsters. Maybe not Insectosaurus, or B.O.B, but that’s a given. Samin had been really scared of Insectosaurus, and B.O.B had really embarrassed her, calling her male. Well, she did later find out that he wasn’t used to meeting females, since he was put into the facility basically when he was born. But Insectosaurus had really frightened her because of his size. But she had gotten used to Susan, so she should have been at least a little used to Insectosaurus.

Dr. Cockroach gazed into Samin’s eyes. One cheek had wet, running tears, along with the other. Her eyes were fixated on saving his life, and healing him. As the wound started to heal, Samin pulled the poles out of his shoulders, making Dr. Cockroach groan in pain. “Sorry!” She whispered, as she started attempting to heal him again.

The robot had tried to punch the barrier twice to no avail. At the third punch, the barrier cracked a little. Samin cursed, as with each punch, a little part of her body twitched in pain. Through his own pain, he noticed the small amount of pain being inflicted onto the girl saving him. “Samin, I think I’ll be ok, you can stop now.” He whispered lightly. “N-No, I can’t! You’re still bleeding badly!” She spoke. As she continued, she used more force, draining her own energy a bit faster with each increase in speed of the healing. The robot continued to punch, which made Samin feel more pain after each punch. She kept her cool, as the wounds finally stopped their bleeding. Samin sighed with relief, and cradled Dr. Cockroach’s head with care, as she looked up at the robot. She put his head down, and stood up as the robot punched again. This time, the barrier shattered into tiny pieces, and she was sent to the ground at the force of the punch. She had landed next to Dr. Cockroach who looked up at the robot with wide eyes. Samin sent a weak laser at the robot yelling, “Leave us alone!” The laser ricocheted off of the robot. It just chuckled, or the thing inside it did. It sent another fireball at the two. This time, there was no barrier to protect them, and her lasers were weak. She cursed lowly. Taking a deep breath in, she yelled. “I SAID YOU WOULDN’T LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY PRECIOUS FRIEND! I MEANT IT!” The laser that she shot at the fire ball ripped through it, and enveloped it, and then went toward the robot. The laser she had shot had trapped most of the fire from the fire ball into it, and was attacking with it.

The robot toppled over at the force of the blast, and a push from Susan combined. Susan smiled as it fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. She looked worriedly over toward Dr. Cockroach and Samin. Samin helped Dr. Cockroach to his feet, and they walked to the robot together, with teamwork on both of their parts. Susan helped them get into the robot, and they hurriedly went to find the command center. It wasn’t very long, since they had seen a light coming from one room, and they just assumed. Their assumption was right, well both of the assumptions were right. There was an alien controlling the robot, and they walked into the command center room.

“Surrender now!” Samin growled, setting Dr. Cockroach against a wall. Dr. Cockroach kept his balance, and watched. She advanced toward the alien, only to be punched in the face, and stomach. The alien used its third arm to grasp her neck. As she realized what was happening, she started to choke. “Let me go!” She snarled. The alien just chuckled. “What, and let you try to beat me to a bloody pulp? No way. You and your insect friend are going to die on this very robot.” He threatened. Dr. Cockroach had grasped onto something, and limped over. He punched the alien in the face, and he let Samin go, who fell to the ground, unconscious. “Nnh…” Was what came out of her mouth, in some sort of a moan.

Dr. Cockroach looked over to Samin, and bit his lip. He limped his way over to the button panel, and pressed what looked like the proper button. It was in fact a red button, which would tell the ship to self destruct. “Ship set to self destruct in T minus 3 minutes. Dr. Cockroach’s eyes widened, and he limped over to Samin quickly, and picked her up. He ignored the newfound pain in his shoulders as he picked her up, and raced down a hall, and out a window. He jumped out of the window, and was lucky enough to find Susan waiting on the outside. She caught the monsters as the floated down with ease, in the palm of her hand. “Doctor Cockroach, are you ok?” She asked, also eyeing the unconscious she-monster in her palm. Dr. Cockroach nodded weakly, and passed out himself.

The Missing Link ran over to them as the robot had blown up, and was cheering, until he saw that the both the doctor and Samin were unconscious. “Are they – Are they dead, Susan?” He looked up and asked. “No, they just need rest. And a lot of medic attention.” She spoke with urgency. “What happened to them?” He asked. Susan looked down at the two, having watched the whole scene. She realized with guilt that she hadn’t done much. “Dr. Cockroach got really hurt trying to walk over to the robot, and Samin saved him. Even healed him.” She said.

Link looked up to her. “I thought she would only heal people she actually knew or something.” He said. Susan nodded. “Me as well. But I think maybe she’s gotten used to us, or maybe is starting to like us. Still, I have a bad feeling about what kind of like.” She scratched her chin, as she held the two sleeping monsters in her other hand. “What do you mean ‘what kind of like?’ There are different kinds?” He asked, which Susan nodded to. “I think she may have a little crush on the doctor.” She bit her lip. She didn’t really care much about who liked who, but this whole thing could go either way.

“So the Doc is the love doctor or something?” Link commented, with a sly grin. Someone had to make a giggle out of the moment. Susan stifled a small chuckle. “I think so.” Susan answered. Link shrugged. “Then, it’s just a crush, right? What’s the big idea?” He was curious as to what the giantess thought of the small crush. Susan looked a little more serious. “What about Charles? Look, Link, I overheard him talking to the Doctor, and he seemed to be threatening him…” She trailed off, a little cautious. “What? What did he say?”

“Hmph. I want you to swear on one thing.” He said, and Dr. Cockroach nodded with confusion. “What is it?” He asked. Charles gave him another death glare. “Touch Samin, and you die.” He said, moving his hand near the cockroach man’s neck. “What? I would never- ow!” Dr. Cockroach pushed Charles off of him with a grunt. “I would never harm such a girl! Wait, you mean,” Dr. Cockroach paused for a second, realizing what Charles was saying. “I would never do anything that vulgar, and I suggest you stop assuming such horrible things about people.”

After Susan explained to Link what she had heard, Link gasped. “We’re in trouble then! If Samin confesses, Charles would go off on the Doc! And he didn’t do anything to deserve it!” Even with the constant bickering they did with each other, The Missing Link respected Dr. Cockroach a lot.

“I know, but I don’t know what we could do!” Susan wailed softly. “Susan, we do have to get these two to a medic.” Susan blinked, and remembered about the tiny monsters in her hand. “I had almost forgotten!” She chuckled, and walked with Link back to the ship. B.O.B was already loaded on the plane, oblivious to what had happened, as usual. But he smiled as Link and Susan sat down. “Where’s the Doc and that weird owl thing?” B.O.B smiled. Susan showed them to him, and he actually coiled back in fear. “They died? Oh no!” Link shook his head. “No, they just passed out. They both got really hurt…” B.O.B calmed down immediately. “Oh.” Was all he said.

The plane ride was ridiculously long, seeing as they were anxious to get back to the facility. Monger met up with them as it landed, though. “Monsters, how was it?” He asked, in his loud, booming voice. Susan looked up at him. “Hey, did the two new monsters escape? I thought I told you to watch them closely!” He said, as he looked around the plane. Susan opened her hand, showing him the doctor and Samin. “Merciful Heavens? What in tar nation happened to them?” He asked, as he saw them. “Dr. Cockroach got extremely hurt, and Samin healed him. While the robot was beating down on her barrier. Then they went and put the robot on self destruct.” She said, sounding like she was about to cry. “We should get them to a medic then, Susan.” He said, more seriously, and she nodded.

As they got into a hospital within the facility, both Samin and Dr. Cockroach were hooked up as they were laid in hospital beds.

Samin opened her eyes a wink, and then got to sleep once again.

The two wouldn’t wake up for about 3-4 days after.


	6. The Laughter Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all seven crappy chapters, this had to take the cake and be my favorite. Writing it made me so calm and relaxed and on cloud nine or something. The last part was really freaking random, but I actually thought the beginning was quite adorable. Mostly because I love the sciences.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Samin sat up in her bed. God, was she tired. She pushed all of the covers that she had just realized were there. As she tried clenching a fist, she winced in pain. It wasn’t much pain, but pain was still pain nonetheless. She looked at the hand in question, and noticed that the makeshift bandages that she had personally put on it had been replaced by real, hospital ones. They were white, not a dark beige in color. She soon noticed that she was not in her own room. She was in some sort of operation room. She panicked, before realizing. As she realized though, her panic dissolved into relaxation since she knew they wouldn’t perform any experiments on her. Touching her toes to the ground, she felt the cold tile floor of the operation room, and saw her monster outfit. She limped over to it as she got up, and slipped it over her shoulders. Fortunately, she had been wearing other clothing when she got up. She slid the pants on with ease, cautious of her injured hand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the same situation, but a different room altogether, Dr. Cockroach was fighting to wake up. His eyelids felt heavy, and he felt he could barely move with the weight of the blankets forcing him down. He vaguely remembered the dream he had been having, and he bit his lip as he thought about that very dream.

Dr. Cockroach watched as Samin fell to the ground, the robot superior in strength. Her miniscule body was crushed under the weight, while he watched from the sidelines. The claw lifted, revealing a bloody young woman, coughing blood, and holding her hand out to him, as if a last wish. He felt his body being forced towards her as he walked over to her. The robot was occupied now with Susan.

He knelt down next to the young monster, and prayed for her to be alright. As he finished the prayer, she asked him to come closer. He did so, as she asked, and blinked in shock as her soft lips touched his own. He could taste the blood left on her lips, and looked up to see a claw. Right before the claw had struck, Dr. Cockroach had yelped.

That was when he had woken up, covered in sweat, and panting. He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair, only to remember that he had the head of a cockroach, and his hand rubbed hard exoskeleton. He sighed as he breathed deeply. He was sure it was only a dream, but he inferred what it might mean. Samin might be in serious danger, or she might like him. Maybe vice versa as well. No, no, no! He couldn’t like her! He was what, old enough to be her father, or worse, her grandfather? Then he remembered. Age was just a number, seeing as his body no longer aged itself.

But he didn’t want to make up excuses as to if he actually liked the woman. He thought a bit more on it. [She just became a woman not even five or six years ago. I don’t even want to think of what Charles would do if we loved each other… Oh, if he found out what Samin had done for me… I’ll be dead faster than I could say “She was only helping…” And I know that for a fact.] Thoughts raced through his head like mad. Some of his thoughts were actually fact, seeing how painfully protective Charles was. Dr. Cockroach sighed, and rubbed his head again. He wished things weren’t like this at all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both of them walked out of their rooms at nearly the same time, meeting up with each other, and exchanging different greetings. Samin smiled to see that the doctor was up and active. “Good morning, Dr. Cockroach. How are you feeling?” She asked. Dr. Cockroach smiled, hiding guilt. “Hello, my dear. I’m doing quite well, thank you. How about yourself?” He wanted to at least seem polite. Samin’s smile widened at the concern.

“I’m also doing well. But my hand hurts a little when I close it. At least they replaced the paper bandaging I had made with actual bandages.” She spoke. Dr. Cockroach nodded. “Well, with your help, the wounds in my shoulders healed fully.” Dr. Cockroach showed the bandages. Samin seemed ecstatic. “I was really happy to help, doctor. It was my pleasure, really. Well, kind of…” She smirked, and gave a chuckle. She rubbed her nose a little, as it had stung. “Well, now would be a good time to meet up with the others, right?” He asked Samin and she nodded. “Of course. I feel like I haven’t eaten in ages…” She spoke.

It was settled. They accompanied each other into the main room, its walls gray as they had ever been. They saw the other 4 monsters relaxing in different ways throughout the room. Susan wasn’t really relaxing, and the Missing Link was attempting to cheer her up. “They’ll be awake before we know it, Susan. Come on, cheer up… Please?” He asked. She was twiddling her fingers nervously. “Come on, you know they will be, sweetie.” He climbed up her arm, and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked over and kissed him back, on the cheek of course. Dr. Cockroach smiled, as he led Samin through the door. “Good morning.” His smooth voice echoed as he raised it appropriately, never reaching the point of yelling, or shouting. The noise made all of the other monsters turn, and smile. “Oh, Doc, Samin! You guys are finally awake!” She said, happily. She got up from her chair, and knelt by Samin and Dr. Cockroach. “How are you two feeling? You guys gave us quite a scare, really.” She spoke quickly, probably wanting to know what had happened. Dr. Cockroach shrugged. “We’re both great. I think both of us are a little sore. Her in her nose, and me in my shoulders.” He said. Susan blinked. “What happened to Samin’s nose? Why would it be sore?” She basically asked the same question twice. Dr. Cockroach sighed, attempting to recall everything that had happened. “Well, Samin helped me get to the control room, and there was an alien there. She propped me up against the wall, and attacked him. The bastard had four arms. He blocked with one, and punched her in the face, and in the stomach. He then grabbed her neck.” He said, sounding a bit mad. “Doc, I’ve never heard you call anyone ‘bastard’ as long as I’ve known you…” Link commented. Dr. Cockroach ignored the glance Charles had given him, and continued. “I got my balance and limped over there. I was able to knock him out with one punch.”

“Well, that’s good. No wonder Samin was unconscious when you two jumped out of the window of the robot. But that is too bad that she was hurt…” Susan commented. “So, how long have we been out, Susan?” Dr. Cockroach asked. Susan put a finger on her chin. “It was bordering on four days, tops. But, the third day, we ran into your room, since we heard a yell coming from it.” She spoke.

Dr. Cockroach raised a brow. [A yell? Must have been from that horrid dream I had…] He thought. “I yelled?” He asked, and Link nodded. “When we ran in, you had just finished yelling, but you were still asleep. Creepy, really… Oh, maybe you had a nightmare while you were out…” He said. “Oh, I had more than a nightmare.” Dr. Cockroach put a hand to his temple, wherever that was on a cockroach head. “What was it about, Doc?” Susan asked with concern. “Oh, I-I uh… Don’t remember…” He said, lying through his teeth. The Missing Link caught his lie, but decided to stay silent, well only saying the word, “Oh…”

Dr. Cockroach nearly sighed with relief. He could do without Link finding out what was going on in his mind. Link would pester him daily, Dr. Cockroach thought. Link was one to tease, and he was a harsh teaser, too. Plus, he didn’t really know if he liked the girl or not. If he did, he warned himself never to take advantage of her, like using her for his own benefit. Not in a sexual way though, of course. He felt he was much better than lowlifes that did that. Well, the lowlifes that only used their significant others for their own pleasure. “So, what time is it?” Dr. Cockroach said, trying to change the subject that they were talking about together currently, and the subject that he was conversing internally with himself. “Ah, it’s just about noon. Lunch is soon, so you guys need to eat, ok? It’s been a while since you two have eaten.” Susan smiled. With that, the General floated in on his jet pack. “Monsters, we have another problem!” He yelled. Then he realized that Dr. Cockroach and Samin had finally woken up. “Ah, did you two have a nice sleep?” He asked. Samin nodded quickly, as Dr. Cockroach did the same.

“Ok, good! Well, there seems to be some sort of squirrel that fell into a tub of radioactive liquid, making it grow to a great size. I need you four to round it up, and stop it from destroying half of the city of London… Got it?” He finished his explanation. “England? Oh, I haven’t seen England since I move to the United States!” Samin exclaimed. Monger looked her way. “Oh, you and Dr. Cockroach are staying here, to heal a little more. I heard you two suffered quite the beating, so we’ll send Charles along this time, since he decided to skip out and stay the last time.” he sent an annoyed glance toward Charles, who shrugged, and got up.

The other monsters left, leaving Dr. Cockroach alone with Samin. “So… Samin?” He asked. Samin looked up to him. “Yes, doctor?” She asked sweetly. He smiled. “Would you be able to help me with an experiment of mine?” He asked dumbly. “Oh, of course! I’d LOVE to!” She clapped her hands together. Dr. Cockroach smiled. “Thank you so much, Samin.” He sighed happily. “It’s no problem at all! I absolutely love experiments!” She giggled. “Oh, good! I’m working with chemicals for this experiment, so maybe we can ask Monger for safety goggles?” He suggested. “You know what to do, right?” Samin nodded. “One of my courses in college was ‘Advance Chemistry, Level 1.” Samin answered. Dr. Cockroach happily led her to his cell. On the table of his experiments, there were actually two goggles, so he was happy. “Perfect!”

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had been working together not even an hour before something happened. Dr. Cockroach mixed one chemical with another, and it made a small poof. Right in Samin’s face. She rubbed her eyes, and dabbed her eyes with a tissue Dr. Cockroach had given her. “I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean for it to poof like smoke.” He said, biting his lip. Samin looked to Dr. Cockroach and giggled. “It’s quite alright, Dr. Cockroach! Just a poof! I’ve suffered far worse.” She said, placing a drop of one chemical into a beaker.

It splattered in her face. Fortunately, it was nothing acidic, so all it did was make her feel cold. Dr. Cockroach bit his lip more. As she started to giggle, she laughed more, turning into hysteric bursts of laughter, a lot of the time confused with crying. It was often confused with crying, since the short hiccups of laughter coming from her mouth actually made it sound as if she was crying.

“My dear, are you ok?” He asked, and when he saw she was laughing, he raised a brow. “You-You’re laughing?” He asked, saying ‘you’ twice. Samin stifled her laughter to a small giggle and nodded. “Sorry, I tend to do that at random moments…” She scratched her head.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. Finally, someone who did the same thing. “Oh, it’s fine, absolutely fine! I do that often as well, but I kind of laugh maniacally.” He grinned sheepishly. Samin turned toward him. “Really? Oh, I want to hear! Could you?” She asked. He looked down. “Well, Susan doesn’t really like when I do it…” He said, trailing off. “Well, Susan’s not here, is she?” Samin said, with a mischievous grin on her face. “Please?” Samin sort of whined. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, and she pulled a pouting face. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, alright! Why not…” He said.

Dr. Cockroach took a deep breath, and laughed. At first, Samin raised a brow, since it was just like any other laugh she had heard throughout her life. But then it turned maniacal in a couple of seconds.

“MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” Dr. Cockroach laughed with his heart, bending his arms to increase the effect. He blinked, as his shoulders barely hurt in the least. Samin’s face brightened, and she erupted in a fit of giggles. “That,” she tried to take a breath, “was amazing!” She continued to giggle. Dr. Cockroach smiled lightly at his companion’s happiness. [Is it just me, or is that the cutest laugh I have ever heard? It’s more adorable than Susan’s even. Maybe I do like her… Ah well, don’t want to ruin the moment…] Dr. Cockroach thought, and laughed maniacally. The two both erupted into more fits of laughter, entwining both their voices in each other.

The other monsters had just returned, and heard the mysterious laughter. Link looked over to the source of the laughter. “Looks like they’re having oodles of fun…” He commented, stifling a laugh. “Samin must be helping Doc with an experiment of some type. Seems like they were having some fun too, I agree Link.” Susan stared blankly at Dr. Cockroach’s cell. “Let’s go check it out, then!” Link chuckled. Susan nodded. They walked over to the entrance, ignoring B.O.B and Charles. When they poked their heads in, they saw Dr. Cockroach and Samin doubled over laughing their hearts out. Samin was laughing so hard, she was forced to kneel on the ground.

“Having fun, are we?” Link couldn’t keep a straight face at the sight. Samin looked up toward the voice, and blushed, while she continued to laugh. She tried to stifle it, as well as did Dr. Cockroach. The doctor collected himself faster. “Oh, yes Link, we were having a blast.” He said, referring to what happened to Samin, and she nearly doubled over again in laughter. “So, how was your mission?” Dr. Cockroach asked. Susan looked at Link. “It was excellent! Charles did a great job, he captured the squirrel easily!” She smiled. Samin grinned at Charles. “Oh, that’s great news, Charles, good job!” She smiled. “I’ve always known you were good at catching squirrels, you always have been!” Charles looked at her sternly. “Samin, could I talk to you?” He asked calmly, and a little sweetly.

Samin nodded. “Of course, any time!” She smiled. She followed him out of Dr. Cockroach’s cell, and into his own. “Look, Samin.” He turned to her as they were alone. “I respect you and all your whacky decisions, but this is too far.” He said, without emotion. Samin blinked. “Whacky? What do you mean?” She asked. “I know there is something between you and that cockroach man.” He said, cutting to the chase. Samin’s face was colored red. “He doesn’t like me! Don’t you get it?! He’ll NEVER like me!” Samin shouted. “You know I’m horrible with love, I’m oblivious to it, and no one ever loves the shy, clumsy idiot. You know every man I’ve loved has rejected me. Harshly, too!” She growled. Charles was taken aback by the tone of voice she had. She had never talked to him that way. “I-I only want to protect you, Samin. You know that. Don’t talk like that to me…” He said, his voice cracking a little. “No! That’s enough with this ‘protecting’ bull crap! I’ve had enough of you ruining my life, while claiming to be protecting me, Charles! I’m done with you!” She let out a wail of despair. Well, it was enough for Charles alright. He walked up to her, and slapped her across the face, which she looked up at him in shock. “You don’t know a thing about anything! ARGH! I HATE HOW NAÏVE YOU ARE, SAMIN!” His voice raised to the shouting point, as he slapped her across the face again, now in the other direction.

Susan had heard the commotion, and poked her head in, to see Charles smack the face of Samin. “Samin, are you alright?” She asked with concern, and Samin nodded through tears. “STAY OUT OF IT! I’M TEACHING HER A LESSON, DAMN YOU!” He yelled, baring his fangs. Susan swatted him aside, and picked Samin up, and brought her out of the cell. “What are you doing? Let her down!” Charles yelled. The cell closed then, in Charles’ face. “Let you think about what you’ve done, pup.” Link commented, sitting next to Samin. “Are you ok?” He asked. Her face was a mess. Tears ran down her cheeks, and her shoulders rose and fell with each sniffle and sob. She nodded very weakly. Her body started to shake a little. “I-I think I’ll be fine…” Samin squeaked.


	7. I never named this chapter shit

It had been a week since the fight between Samin and Charles. It was very shocking to see, and other monsters had decided to try not to upset Samin. Well, they had no real chance to upset her, since she hadn't really spoken much over the past week. She would get up, eat, and go back into her room. She got out of her cell when there was one mission, but that was it. When the monsters put their ears to her cell door, they heard a constant scratching noise, almost sounding like someone was writing. Charles on the other hand, was forced to stay locked in his cell all day, where he was fed food every meal time in his cell. In truth, all of the monsters were worried about Samin. She had been with Charles when they found the two, and they always seemed inseparable. That one incident had such an impact on Samin's view of life, and she wanted to keep quiet.

The monsters had just about all woken up, walking out of their cells yawning and stretching. Dr. Cockroach watched sleepily as Link talked casually with Susan. He rolled his eyes at Link. Dr. Cockroach had always thought Link tried to much to impress Susan. He remembered when Susan was still fascinated with every one of his inventions, and chuckled at the memory.

Link had walked out ahead of Susan, and purposely near Susan's cell. He wanted to indeed impress her. "Morning Susan! How did you sleep?" He asked, as the giantess walked out. Susan looked down and smiled. "Good Morning, Link! I slept amazing. Unusual, I think." She chuckled to herself, and Link joined her in laughter. "I agree, Susan…" He smiled brightly at her, and went to sit at the smaller table. He watched Susan as she sat herself at the bigger table.

B.O.B was just being B.O.B this morning. Not really knowing what the hell he was doing one second, and the next, randomly blurting out sentences. This morning, he was bouncing to the table, cheerful and happy. The food was beginning to appear, not magically of course, but anyways.

Samin walked out of her cell as she smelled the food, rubbing her eyes. Her face made it obvious she was in distress. The monsters looked up towards her as she sat down, immediately digging into her food. She barely looked up toward any of the other monsters, and locks of her orange-red hair had started to sweep over her face. Dr. Cockroach looked worried, and spoke up first. "Good Morning, my dear," he said sweetly, "How was your sleep?" Samin looked up at him, into his large, yellow-orange eyes. She smiled weakly. "Good morning. I slept great." She said, finishing her plate. She got up from the table, and shuffled to her cell.

Dr. Cockroach was about to try and stop her. He stopped when he had nearly stood, since Link held him back. "She needs alone time, Doc. She's not ready, really." He said, which was deep, even for him. "Link…" Dr. Cockroach started, "She needs to be talked to, and she needs to tell us what is bothering her." Link now looked at Dr. Cockroach. "And you think that she'll open up to you?" Dr. Cockroach nodded. "I think it's quite possible. I'll go do it right now, ok?" He got up, and pushed in the chair he had sat in.  
A cautious step was assumed by Dr. Cockroach, as he walked toward the cell. He held a slightly clenched hand up, about read to knock on the cell door. He held back for a moment, his antennae twitching wildly as he began to think of what to say. It was really tricky for him to do, since he had an extremely intelligent brain, but wasn't able to talk to the females well. He exhaled a breath, and just went for it, knocking lightly. As he waited, he heard a small trace of movement, fluttering papers, maybe… And footsteps. He watched as the cell door went up, and saw the shadowed feet of his comrade. He smiled lightly as he noticed her standing in the doorway, but his eyes widened as the door came fully up.

She seemed to be broken in her own way. Her hair was unruly, her eyes with bags under them. When he looked closer, it looked like she had been crying for hours. He hadn't seen her crying at the table at all. He shakily stepped forward, not knowing what to do. What really confused him though, was how the girl jumped into his arms. She only wanted company, but was too shy to talk about it.

He rubbed her back lightly, until she pulled away. Dr. Cockroach looked at her with confusion, until she pointed inside the room. He nodded, following her in. The room was simple, a small bed and bookcase with a nightstand and lamp. Then he saw a television, and a couple of video games. It must have been like her room before she had run off. There were a couple of JAWS posters, and a stuffed seat. Plus, there were many little stuffed animals along her bed.

The two talked for what seemed like hours, her telling him of what she had to go through, and him acting like a Psychiatrist. He rubbed her back as she spilled every single bit of her past and squeezed her favorite shark plushie into her arms.

Dr. Cockroach felt compassionate for her, and sighed slightly. She had dealt with a bloody hell of a lot, and had no one to talk to.

The two monsters looked up as the red buzzer buzzed the annoying sound, signaling a problem. This time, a problem within Area 5x. The two started hearing distressed sounds of all three other monsters. Then, a knock at Samin's cell door.

"Guys, open up! We have a big problem!"  
"What is it, Link?!" Dr. Cockroach had long since memorized voices.  
"I-It's Charlie!" Susan's voice echoed, and Samin was up in an instant.  
"Wh-What happened?"  
"He escaped, and he's gone on a rampage!"  
Samin's face was frozen in shock. She had only once or twice seen him on a rampage, and it was bad business. Him flipping out at her a couple days before, that was just annoyance. Rampage, well that would make him not think, and make him able to kill without remorse.

"I know a way to stop him." She said, as the cell opened. "I've seen him on rampage once or twice before, and he needs to be sedated, at any chance. I think Dr. Cockroach and I would be able to take him on."

"You're not serious!" Link nearly yelled.  
"Yeah, I am. I'm the only one who knows his weaknesses, and Dr. Cockroach can back me up with holding the sedatives."

The plan was set. The monsters would set out, all except Butterflysaurus, for size reasons. Dr. Cockroach and Samin would then be responsible for challenging him, fighting, and sedating him. Dr. Cockroach would bring a gun, given by General W.R. Monger himself, only to be used if worst came to worst.


End file.
